Location information technology for user equipments (UEs) is becoming more mature. Location information can be obtained by UEs such as a smartphones, a laptop or table computer, or other mobile user devices equipped with a Global Positioning System (GPS) or other location estimation technology. Knowledge of locations of UEs can be used to select appropriate radio network nodes, such as cellular base stations (BSs), to serve the UEs. For example, the UE location may be used to determine cellular traffic offloading to a WiFi hotspot. UE location can also be used to better serve the UE and improve UE quality of experience (QoE) and quality of service (QoS). Typically, the UE location is determined for current time or next limited time window, which may not be suitable in some scenarios due to rapid or dynamic changes in UE movements or network conditions. There is a need for a UE mobility and traffic management scheme that can efficiently handle dynamic UE and network scenarios.